


Banging At The Beachouse

by Roster_Player



Category: Tekken
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Beach Sex, F/F, Futa, Futanari, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8913412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roster_Player/pseuds/Roster_Player
Summary: It's a scorcher today and Lili decides to relax at her private beach. But just so she doesn't get lonely she's invite a former rival hers along. Futanari Ahead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Roster Player has arrived with another one for you. Enjoy!

"Uh uh hell no!"

"Aw come on Asuka just wear it! We're going to my beach not church." Lili said.

The two had just come back from a 2 hour jog and had gotten out of the shower when Lili suggested that they relax for the day at her private beach. After a while of thinking about it Asuka agreed but she didn't bring a swimsuit. Lili would of saw this as a problem but she had a spare lying around. But it the swimsuit in question was quite what Asuka had in mind.

"I know that but I'm still not wearing that! Just look at it!" Asuka exclaimed

Lili raised a brow and looked the swimsuit before glancing back at Asuka giving her a confused look. She gave a slight chuckle before answering.

"My sight must be deteriorating quicker than I thought because I see nothing wrong with it."

The brunette's eyes bugged out of her head as she stood in disbelief over what she just heard.

"Are you kidding?! Do you not see how much it shows off?! I might as well be naked!"

"Now that's not a half bad idea." Lili smirked

"Forget it Lili. It's not happening."

Lili smirked at this, "Okay fine don't wear it. You can just burn up in the heat _I'll_ be waiting outside."

Asuka thought about this, she didn't want to wear that swimsuit as it was just as revealing as Lili's a top that looked like nothing but strings and two triangles that would just barely cover her nipples but leaving her breasts hanging out for everyone to see. The bottom wasn't too modest either it was a thong that covered damn near nothing. After seeing Lili wearing one she was questioning how that girl was able to have her member in there without it popping out. Asuka was already red in the face because she was overheating wearing an all black full body track suit.

Eventually she decided the with it and put the bathing suit on. She figured that she'd be better off wearing the bathing suit that burning up in her track suit. She stepped in the bathroom and felt like a great weight was lifted off her shoulders as she removed her clothing. Asuka then picked up the small article of clothing Lili left her. She shook her head with disgust before taking a deep sigh and putting it on. The brunette stepped out of the bathroom and outside the house to meet up with Lili.

"And after twenty years later she's finally arrived! What took you so lon—whoa" Lili was taken back by Asuka showing off her beauty for the world to see her big breasts glistening in the sunlight made her want to just pin her to the ground and motorboat her right then and there.

"Hmm? Like what you see Lili?" Asuka spun around to show off her perfect ass. Lili blushed at this as she couldn't take her eyes off of the wonder placed in front of her. Looking at Asuka'a hips shaping out her nice round gave her and immediate erection.

"Now that's more like it. Let's go."

The two walked around to the back of Lili's mansion to find Asuka's amazement a large beach. The sun was shining off the ocean making it look absolutely beautiful. The only thing that was more puzzling besides wondering how Lili has a beach in back of her house was were how scarce the place was.

"Impressed? Well I'm tired of standing let's go lay back and soak up some rays." Lili said.

"Ok but where is everyone Lili?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I mean normally I'd expect for a beach to be crowded especially on a hot day like today."

"You'd be right except for the fact that this is my  _private_ beach."

"Oh. Well did you have to make me wear this."

"I didn't _make_ you wear anything Asuka you _chose_ to. And besides why are you still complaining no one else is here but me and you and if anyone  _was_ here do you really have anything to be embarrassed about?"

"Well…I guess not."

"Ok then. Now just sit back and relax."

"Fine. But I been meaning to ask, why do always have that monster down there always bent up against you every time we go to the beach? I mean it looks like it would just pop out if you took you're swimsuit off." Asuka said motioning to Lili's cock which already hard and was just begging to come out.

"Well Asuka if you took a good look in the mirror you'd know why."

"You can't control yourself me can you?" Asuka smirked

Lili snorted at this, "Sure I can if I couldn't then I'd be tearing that ass up right now."

"That right? Well then let's see you keep calm after this."

In no time Asuka pushed the blonde into a chair. Lili was about to question her until Asuka took off her swimsuit letting her 'assets' out. The brunette had a seductive look playing on her face and turned around and bent over giving Lili full view of her ass. Asuka then brought her hands to her feet and raised them up her legs slowly. Once she her hands reached her ass she then spread it wide and gave her ass a loud smack.

Lili was salivating over this, as she was sitting on the chair she was sprawled out just begging to grab the brunette and glomp as Asuka was teasing the living hell out of her with a lapdance. Asuka turned back around to face Lili she leaned down to plant her lips on her breasts then she continued to ascend Lili's body with kisses until their lips met. The brunette then had one hand gripping Lili's top and the other on her bottom.

In one fell swoop she ripped them off letting Lili's member out free. Asuka then began to straddle her rocking her hips back and forth teasing Lili to the point of insanity. Lili was wondering would it ever end.

"And now for the best part…."

Asuka grabbed Lili's member making the blonde groan in pleasure. Asuka sat up slightly and slowly lowered herself onto Lili's cock. She moaned loudly at the blondes large girth, her pussy as sensitive as ever she was moaning until she finally took Lili's entire length in. Asuka was rocking her hips slowly trying to get use to Lili's immense length but it was almost too much for her.

"My cock too big for you? Or do you moan like this at a regular?" Lili snickered gripping the brunette's hips.

"Oooh! Be AHH-quiet I'm OOUU used to you!"

Lili rolled her eyes clearly not believing a word Asuka is saying but was feeling devious and called her bluff. The brunette continued to rock her hips as Lili was enjoying her performance she giving. Asuka's pussy wrapped around her member was so good the blonde considered keeping her hands back and letting her do all the work. But wasn't gonna last long as Lili felt like she just _had_ to be in control because Asuka was rocking her hips way too slow.

"Be that as it may. You might be moaning right now but you're about to be shouting and screaming in a few seconds."

"Really? What makes you think-'OOOHHH!"

Lili grabbed Asuka's ass and stood up while still drilling her. Once Lili was all the way up she took control and started pounding Asuka's pussy with wild violent thrusts. Asuka was trying to say something but all she could do was scream as her hole being thrashed by her friend's member. The brunette's walls were closing in on Lili but it just made the blonde even more horny. Lili's balls were slapping against Asuka's and it was driving her crazy.

The two groaned loudly both their climaxes hit. Lili yelled out releasing her seed inside Asuka. The brunette screeched as her orgasm came letting her juices fly all over Lili's cock. Both of them took a short gasp before Lili lifted her up slightly with only her head laying back on the chair. She took two fingers and started to push them in and out of Asuka's asshole while holding her up with other hand.

"I wonder if I further explore this region you'll squeal as much as you did before." Lili said still going at her asshole.

"Let's find out now. So are you gonna keep teasing my ass or are you fuck it with that wood you got there?"

Lili didn't respond and she didn't have to taking her fingers out and licking them clean. Asuka was starting to get impatient but it didn't last long. The blonde got sick of her own foreplay and grabbed her cock and lined it up with Asuka's asshole rubbing against it before slowly inserting it in to her tight depths. Asuka gasped and helped at this sensation. She wasn't used to having this happen since it's a while since she's Lili fuck her ass. She had been training and working her ass off day and night. Literally.

Lili growled as she continued to shove her cock in Asuka's ass. The clamp like having her cock wrapped around Asuka's ass was driving her nuts. Asuka's was tight enough for Lili's to start questioning if she could even get her member inside all the way. She didn't stop though as groaned loudly as her was in balls deep. Lili's gripped Asuka's large tits as she made her cry out in pleasure with each thrust. The blonde was on the verge of losing control as she was brutally pounding her friends ass.

The brunette had her one of her wildest fantasies come to life having her ass being ripped and torn apart. She was holding onto the sides of the chair shouting and begging for more. As long as they kept up Asuka was taken back by what looked like an endless amount of stamina that Lili showed as she was thrusting faster than ever. The blonde grabbed on Asuka's large tits and tightened her grip to the point of having milk come out. Asuka let go of the chair and was fading away into her own world as pleasure clouded her mind. Lili took her thumbs and was rubbing Asuka's areolas while still squeezing her large mounds.

"OH YES! TAKE IT ALL ASUKA! TAKE IT ALL!"

"OH MY GOD FASTER! AAAHHH FASTER!" Asuka shouted

Lili didn't need to be told twice going harder and harder to satisfy her desires. Asuka was screaming so loud that someone would be complaining about the noise. Lili filled her so nicely she couldn't get enough of it and if the blonde's hands on her tits didn't excite her than her ball slapping her ass with every thrust was. They both were starting to reach a climax but they refused to cum before the other did.

"YOUR ASS IS SO GOOD I COULD FUCK IT ALL DAY!"

Lili quickened her pace making the sounds of their flesh smacking together echo around loud that they sounded like gunshots. Asuka was flat out screaming at this point the blondes cock was feeling so good inside her it felt like Lili's member was growing with each thrust. They were about to lose it as the strength was waning, the urge to cum getting stronger Lili was growling as was making every last thrust count violently pounding her. Even as friends they were competitive to see who would cum first.

"I'M GONNA CUM! AAAHHH!" Asuka yelled.

"SO AM I!"

Lili's grip was strong as she was thrusting as fast as she could trying to hold out as long as she could. Asuka also was trying to withstand cumming but was getting excruciatingly difficult because with each thrust Lili gave was getting her closer to a climax. Her ass was being tenderized and Asuka was loving it she could hold no further as wrapped her arms around the chair and screamed as she came. Shortly after Lili came as well releasing her load inside Asuka. She then let the brunette to as she fell back on the chair with Lili's semen leaking out of her ass.

"That was so exquisite! We _need_ to do it again sometime." Lili said taking a deep breath and put her hands on her hips. Asuka moaned quietly as a response being too tired to say anything. Lili smirked and walked back inside leaving the brunette to slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want another chapter just let me know.


End file.
